sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Paper Gods
| Length = 57:21 (standard edition) 63:05 (Target exclusive) 69:54 (deluxe edition) | Label = Warner Bros. | Producer = | Chronology = Duran Duran | Last album = All You Need Is Now (2011) | This album = Paper Gods (2015) | Next album = | Misc = | Single 2 date = 10 March 2017 }} }} Paper Gods is the 14th studio album from the British new wave band Duran Duran, released in September 2015 on Warner Bros. Records. The album was produced by Mr Hudson and Joshua Blair, who had worked with the band on All You Need Is Now (2010) and A Diamond in the Mind; Nile Rodgers, who had previously first worked on the band's "The Reflex", his remixed version reaching number 1, "The Wild Boys" single and Notorious album, and Mark Ronson, who produced All You Need Is Now. The first single, "Pressure Off", features vocals from American singer Janelle Monáe. Duran Duran promoted the album through the Paper Gods on Tour. | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = Billboard | rev2score = | rev3 = Consequence Of Sound | rev3score = B- | rev4 = Drowned In Sound | rev4score = 5/10 | rev5 = Entertainment Weekly | rev5score = B- | rev6 = The Guardian | rev6Score = | rev7 = Magnet | rev7score = | rev8 = PopMatters | rev8Score = | rev9 = Q | rev9score = | rev10 = Rolling Stone | rev10Score = | noprose = yes }} Release The album cover, designed by artist Alex Israel, is his 2013 painting titled, "Sky Backdrop", that features icons that represent the band's history. This includes lips and the eye painted by artist Patrick Nagel for their Rio album; also representing the Rio album is a chauffeur's cap alluding to that record's closing track "The Chauffeur"; a pink telephone, champagne glass and the saxophone representing the single "Rio"; a sumo wrestler representing their controversial video for "Girls on Film"; Duran Duran's teeth are shown to be from "The Wild Boys"; the Eiffel Tower is a reference to the title song from the film A View to a Kill; a rocket from the greatest hits album, Decade; a silhouette of a female representing the single "Skin Trade"; an image of a tiger and a snake nodding to their third album Seven and the Ragged Tiger; a white shoe from the single cover and the music video of "Come Undone"; a stylized ice cream cone taken from their "Perfect Day" single. The deluxe physical copy of the record comes with sixteen stickers of Duran Duran iconography to mirror the album cover. Promotion The band announced a tour of the United States and the United Kingdom to coincide with the album's release. The lead single from the album, "Pressure Off", was released in the United States on 19 June, first via Microsoft's Xbox Music. The song subsequently appeared on Google Music. Commercial performance The album entered the UK albums chart at number 5, becoming their 9th Top 5 album overall and making them one of only a handful of bands who have scored Top 5 albums in four consecutive decades. In the US it entered the Billboard 200 at number 10 and became their first top 10 album since 1993's Duran Duran (1993). In its second week, the album fell to number 76, and in its third and final week fell to number 194, though it reentered the Billboard 200 at #45 in January 2016. In Italy, the album peaked at number 2. Track listing All tracks written and produced by John Taylor, Roger Taylor, Nick Rhodes, Dom Brown, Simon Le Bon, with additional writers and producers noted | writer_column = Additional writer(s) | extra_column = Additional producer(s) | total_length = 57:40 | title1 = Paper Gods | note1 = featuring Mr Hudson | writer1 = Mr Hudson | extra1 = Mr Hudson | length1 = 7:04 | title2 = Last Night in the City | note2 = featuring Kiesza | writer2 = Kiesza, Mr Hudson | extra2 = Mr Hudson, Josh Blair | length2 = 4:44 | title3 = You Kill Me with Silence | writer3 = Mr Hudson | extra3 = Mr Hudson | length3 = 4:26 | title4 = Pressure Off | note4 = featuring Janelle Monáe and Nile Rodgers | writer4 = Nile Rodgers, Mark Ronson, Mr Hudson, Janelle Monáe | extra4 = Ronson, Rodgers, Mr Hudson, Blair | length4 = 4:21 | title5 = Face for Today | writer5 = Dom Brown | extra5 = Blair | length5 = 3:52 | title6 = Danceophobia | note6 = featuring Lindsay Lohan | writer6 = Brown, Mr Hudson | extra6 = Blair, Mr Hudson | length6 = 4:14 | title7 = What Are the Chances? | note7 = featuring John Frusciante | writer7 = Brown, Mr Hudson | extra7 = Blair, Mr Hudson | length7 = 4:55 | title8 = Sunset Garage | note8 = featuring Hollie Cook | writer8 = Mr Hudson | extra8 = Mr Hudson, Blair | length8 = 4:43 | title9 = Change the Skyline | note9 = featuring Jonas Bjerre | writer9 = Mr Hudson | extra9 = Blair, Rodgers | length9 = 3:57 | title10 = Butterfly Girl | writer10 = Brown | extra10 = Blair | length10 = 3:15 | title11 = Only in Dreams | writer11 = Rodgers, Ronson, Mr Hudson | extra11 = Rodgers, Ronson, Mr Hudson , Blair | length11 = 6:05 | title12 = The Universe Alone | writer12 = | extra12 = Blair | length12 = 5:48 }} | writer_column = Additional writer(s) | extra_column = Additional producer(s) | total_length = 69:54 | title13 = Planet Roaring | writer13 = Brown | extra13 = Blair | length13 = 3:49 | title14 = Valentine Stones | writer14 = | extra14 = Blair | length14 = 3:30 | title15 = Northern Lights | writer15 = Brown | extra15 = Blair | length15 = 5:13 }} | writer_column = Additional writer(s) | extra_column = Additional producer(s) | total_length = 63:05 | title13 = On Evil Beach | writer13 = | extra13 = Blair | length13 = 2:48 | title14 = Cinderella Ride | writer14 = | extra14 = Blair | length14 = 3:56 }} Notes * signifies lead vocal production * signifies an additional producer Personnel Duran Duran *Simon Le Bon – lead vocals *Nick Rhodes – keyboards *Dom Brown – guitar *John Taylor – bass *Roger Taylor – drums Technical personnel *Nile Rodgers – production *Mark Ronson – production *Mr Hudson – production *Josh Blair – production *Mark "Spike" Stent – mixing *Ted Jensen – mastering Additional musicians *Dom Brown – guitar (tracks 10, 15) *Anna Ross – additional vocals (tracks 10, 13) *Mr. Hudson – vocals, guitar (track 1) *Kiesza – vocals, guitar (track 2) *Janelle Monáe – vocals (track 4) *Nile Rodgers – guitar, backing vocals (track 4) *Lindsay Lohan – vocals (track 6) *Hollie Cook – vocals (track 8) *Jonas Bjerre – vocals, guitar (track 9) *John Frusciante – guitar (tracks 7, 10, 12, 15) *Steve Jones – guitar (track 13) *Davidé Rossi – violin and string arrangements (tracks 4, 5, 7, 12) *London Youth Choir – choir (track 12) *Voce Chamber Choir – choir (track 12) Charts References Category:2015 albums Category:Duran Duran albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Mark Ronson Category:Albums produced by Mr Hudson Category:Albums produced by Nile Rodgers